Loved one lost
by Zee390
Summary: Keiko dies and Yusuke is left heartbroken and sad. He attends her funeral and feels that he has nothing else to live for....that is until a certain friend proves him wrong. Oneshot please read and review.


I'm gonna go for a total mood change from my slightly serious and funny stories, to very serious and angsty...maybe a one-shot story. Well anyways I hope u like it...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

It was a cold wet afternoon. Everyone had gathered in the cemetery to pay their respects to a dearly departed one.

"Keiko Yukimura...was a treasured person. She had family, friends, and even a fiance with a adopted daughter. She may not be here with us in person, but she IS with us in heart and soul..." the preacher kept on yapping on about how she was still with us in whatever...just repeating his words like he's suppose do, just doing his job. Even though I knew that sprits were very real and that I will see her again...I couldn't stand it. I lost the only person I had ever loved as much as I did.

The name's Yusuke...Yusuke Urameshi. I'm sure you knew that by now. About a year ago we finally confessed to each other the love that we shared, and a few months later from that I proposed to her. She was practicably in tears when I asked. We then had just adopted a baby girl...then just 2 weeks later...I found out she was dying.

(Flashback)

_"Yusuke?"_

_"Yea Keiko?"_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You know how for a while I was going to the hospital for a few months cause of the...tumor I said I had on my foot?"_

_"Yea...what happened? Did it come back?"_

_"No it didn't"_

_"Thank god."_

_"I never had it."_

_"What?"_

_"I lied to you, I never had anything like a tumor."_

_"Then what was it...why did they put you on chemo?"_

_"...it's cancer Yusuke...it's cancer...I'm dying!" she cried as she threw herself into my arms and burst into tears. "I hid it from you, cause I knew how torn up you were when your mother died of it. I thought I could fight it on my own...I'm so sorry." she cried hot tears into my chest. I had no idea what to say. My mouth dried up I couldn't speak. A thousand thoughts went through my head in that one minute of silence. Tears started rolling down my eyes as I faced the truth that there was nothing I could do. No point to argue with it, it was here and it wasn't going away._

_I embraced her and held on to her tightly as I cried along with her._

(Three months later..)

_"Oh Yusuke...I'm so sorry." she apologized again for like the hundredth time. She was lying in a white bed in the hospital room. Everyone was there, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Genkai. Yukina could've been there, but she was watching Kay, our daugther._

_"Yes I know Keiko...it's alright..I'll take care of everything...ok...don't worry...don't worry." I was choking back tears...I was ready to burst out crying, but I held it back. She so pale, so helpless, fragile even. Her breaths became more rapid and sharp._

_"I love you Yusuke." she whispered. She grabbed my hand and held on as tight as she could. It was like holding a baby's light hand._

_"I love you to Kieko." I told her as I held onto her hand and kissed it. She breathed her last breath...then she was gone. "Keiko...oh god Keiko!" I leaned forward and hugged her soft limp body, crying in loud outbursts of pain and sorrow. _

_"KEIKO!"_

(End of Flashback)

It's been four days since her death.Now it was time to put her to rest, I'll never get to see her again. I cradled Kay in my arms while she slept. "It's sad that you'll never get to know your mother." I thought as I kissed her forehead. The preacher finished saying his practiced words and left us to mourn our loved one. I could see her parents crying, her mother crying the loudest. They threw pink and red rose petals onto her coffin as they walked by it, her mother even kissed it before leaving. Other family members also did the same. My friends threw actual roses that Kurama grown himself into the grave. They walked by me patting me on the shoulder telling me that it was going to be ok and to be strong. When Kuwabara walked by he gave me a strong hug crying himself a bit. When he let me go I asked him if he could watch Kay for a few hours, I didn't want her to catch a cold out here in the wind and rain. He replied with "yea I'll watch her. Don't be out here to long Urameshi...you don't wanna get sick also."

With that said he walked off opening his umbrella handing Kay to Yukina as she went under it also. Everyone cleared after awhile, they had already lowered her down and buried her. I stood there by myself under the crying sky.I looked over her grave and looked upon the tombstone that stood. It read: KEIKO YUKIMURA, LOVING DAUGHTER, and WIFE.

"They forgot 'LOVING MOTHER.'...I can't believe your gone. What will I do without you know?" I asked myself feeling lost and empty. I kneeled down next to her grave and cried. You couldn't tell I was because the rain also ran down my face with my tears soaking me from head to toe. "What do I have to live for now?"

"You daughter Yusuke...don't forget her."

I turned to see who's voice that belonged to and I saw Hiei standing behind me holding an umbrella over my head letting himself get soaked. "I thought you left with the others."

"I did, but then Kuwabara told me you stayed behind...so I came to make sure you had something to keep the rain off yourself. We don't want you dying on us also."

"I don't need it. I'd die right here and now so I could see her again." I whispered clenching my fists. I heard Hiei sigh.

"Listen to yourself detective...throwing away your life after a few days of losing someone. It's pathetic." he told me as he moved the umberlla and put it over his own head again letting the rain hit me once more.

"Take that back."

"What?"

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" I cried standing up quickly grabbing him by the collar. I startled him to the point where I made him gasp at my sudden action. "I am not pathetic."

"You sound ridiculous Yusuke, listen to yourself. Your getting mad for no reason, your not even thinking clearly." he smirked mocking me.

"What do you expect from me...huh? You want me to laugh it off, well do you?" I shouted at his face lifting him off the ground a bit still holding him by the collar. "I just lost my soul-mate Hiei! What else is there for me in this damn world?"

"YOUR CHILD! THINK ABOUT YOUR BABY GIRL!" he snapped back at me. I was glaring at him through angered eyes, but then my eyes went soft. I had completely forgotten about her.

"Kay..." I whispered. I lowered Hiei back to the ground letting go of his collar. He gagged a bit from being choked.

"Don't forget, you and Keiko both got this child together. She would hate you and haunt your dreams if you kill yourself out of grief." he choked out a bit straighten his collar and picking up his fallen umbrella"Come detective, I'll be kind enough to let you hold it, even though you nearly strangled me."

I gave him a small smile, he just Hn'd as he handed it to me. "Thank you Hiei."

"Sure...just don't tell nobody that I helped you out. I still got a rep you know."

"Yea whatever...big softy." he growled in his throat.

As we walked through the cemetery, memories of me and Keiko flooded into my head. I smiled through my tears enjoying them. _"I'll be there with you soon Keiko...just not to soon."_

I thought. I knew I could feel Keiko watch me as I got to my car, Hiei going back to his own. The rain had let up and the sun shined over the cemetery making the grass and flowers glisten from the dew.

_"Goodbye Kieko...I love you so much." _I thought one last time as I put the car in drive and left to go pick up Kay.

Well I hoped you dudes liked it...and I won't update it. It's a one-shot fic...so sorry. Anyways...stay strong and PLEASE REVIEW!

LOVE AND PEACE! (dedicated to my mother, who has been through so much and still found a way to survive...love ya mom)

Zee


End file.
